The Truth
by starg8fans
Summary: Sequel to 'Punishment' that was published here earlier, but can be read on its own, I guess. Somewhat AU. My take on how Olivia reacts to Peter's confession about his affair with Fauxlivia.  Rated M for chapter 4 only.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story would not have been written without the encouragement of my reviewers for 'Punishment'. You asked for a sequel, and here it is. I didn't think I had more to add to this story, but you proved me wrong. I hope this meets your expectations, and I'd like to say again how much I appreciate your feedback.

A special thanks goes to my wonderful beta **mvariorum**. You support and inspiration are the wind beneath my wings.

And a final note, if you haven't read 'Punshment' you should know that this conversation takes place at night in the Bishops' living room.

_Part 1_

"There's something that I have to talk to you about."

A worried frown creased Olivia's brow at Peter's solemn tone. "That sounds really ominous," she said, but her attempt at humor was betrayed by the nervousness in her voice.

Peter took a deep breath. "You remember what you said to me? When you asked me to come back to this world with you... you said…"

"I said that you belonged with me. I remember," Olivia whispered.

Peter nodded. "And so I came back for you... for us. And… Olivia, there's no way to break this to you gently. We... started seeing each other."

Olivia went rigid, every bit of color leaving her face. Desperate to explain himself, Peter continued.

"I thought she was you, Olivia. Of course there were differences in her behavior. And I explained them away because our relationship was different."

Shaking her head, Olivia stared at her tightly clenched hands as if she could find support in their white-knuckled grasp.

"This is... I… Dammit, hasn't she taken enough already? She lived in my apartment, wore my clothes, worked my cases. She touched all my most private things – and as it turns out, that includes you." She looked up at Peter. "How could you not realize it wasn't me? I met her, you know. She was nothing like me. She was cool, and fun, and carefree." A bitter laugh tore from her lips. "I guess she was what you were dreaming of, wasn't she? Me, only better."

"Olivia, that's not true."

"Isn't it? I wonder."

At first Peter had been glad when her hurt turned to anger, but now he winced at Olivia's scathing tone.

"As I said, there were differences. But she had explanations for having changed, for her little lapses…"

"I bet she did," Olivia muttered under her breath.

"… and I was only too eager to accept them. Yes, I admit that my ego led me to believe I may have had something to do with it. I hoped what was making you this happy was that the two of us could finally be together in this way."

"Only it wasn't _us_, was it, Peter?" Olivia stood. "I can't listen to any more of this. I need space."

As she turned and walked away, Peter called out to her, but she didn't react. With a deep sigh he worked himself upright to follow her. Handicapped by his injured leg, he only caught up with Olivia in the hallway when she was already standing by the door, bundled up in her coat and car keys in hand.

"Olivia, don't…"

She barked a mirthless laugh. "Don't what? _Don't be that way? Don't leave me like this?_"

"Neither," Peter said softly. "I meant to say, don't take your car. We've made a sizable dent in this bottle you brought, and I don't think it would be safe for you to drive."

Olivia snorted. "So you think I should stay here, so you get a chance at working your charm on me until I fall into your arms, is that your plan?"

A tired smile flitted across Peter's face. "Actually, I was going to offer you our guest room, but if you prefer I'll call a cab for you."

"How chivalrous. I'm sure the other Olivia really went for that, didn't she." She shook her head. "I'm not staying here. I'll take that cab."

Peter nodded and turned back towards the living room where he'd left his phone. As he limped away, a thought crossed Olivia's mind.

"Did you sleep with her – in my bed?"

Peter stopped, and she could see the tension in his shoulders. "Yes," he admitted without looking at her.

"Right, don't sugar coat it."

It was the jibe that finally snapped Peter's self control. "What do you expect me to say?" he asked, turning so quickly that he staggered slightly as he put too much weight on his bad leg. "I decided the right thing to do was to tell you the God's honest truth, regardless of what it would do to the way you see me. Would you rather have me lie to you now?"

The hurt in his eyes gave Olivia pause. After all, he had been betrayed as well. But she didn't want to see things his way, she couldn't, not yet. There was such a big black hole of despair in her chest, it needed to be filled with something, and anger and resentment was all she had at her disposal at that moment.

"And the guest room? You never..." Olivia broke off with a vague hand movement.

"No. Actually, never in this house."

"Which way?"

Peter nodded towards the stairs. "Up there."


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

Olivia eyed the queen sized bed with its flowered comforter disdainfully. She doubted that she would be able to sleep a wink that night, too many emotions were running through her mind and rolling around her stomach.

Admittedly, she had found Peter attractive from the get-go. Which had infuriated her at first, because she had him pegged as a self-centered SOB, and she found his demeanor both condescending and immature.

But over time as she found out more about his history and what made Peter tick she realized that it was only a protective shell he wore to shield a very caring person capable of great affection, and she had come to appreciate not only his undeniably fine physical characteristics but also his quick wit, his dedication and his deadpan sense of humor. And it had not been too long until Peter had replaced John in her fantasies on the rare occasions when she sought release alone in her bed.

The kiss they shared Over There had been only a taste, but she had instantly craved more. The gentle press of his lips on hers, the firm planes of his body as he pulled her against him… Even the fact that he only held her with one arm was 100% Peter; always guarded, always calculating. The slight tremor in the fingers resting on her lower back had told her of the passion and longing that was bridled behind his cool posture, but it was not the time or place to give in to them. And she took it as another sign of Peter's consideration towards her that he kept their contact casual, not crossing any lines that would make it awkward for her to change her mind and back out once they were back in their 'normal' environment.

When Olivia decided to come over that evening she had been fully prepared to take their relationship to the next level, expecting at least a make-out session on that old sofa she had come to know so well. But no, SHE had ruined that for her as well.

That little minx from over there. How dare she! As if she didn't have everything already. A happy childhood, a mother who was not only alive but never had to suffer through an abusive relationship, a frigging Olympic gold medal and a boyfriend who doted on her to an almost sickening extent. Who cooked for her, and gave her massages, and who probably was a stallion in bed. Although she could not attest to the fact, since he had been conveniently called away to an outbreak.

Wait a minute – conveniently? Olivia stopped her pacing and sank down on the bed. It had been bloody convenient for her, hadn't it? What if Frank had stayed around? What if she'd had sex with him, thinking she was the other Olivia? How would she have faced Peter afterwards?

The scene she had just witnessed downstairs began to shift focus in her head. What if she had been forced to admit such a transgression? Of course there would be mitigating circumstances. She hadn't been herself and her memories had been altered. But that would not have made the confession any less difficult or painful.

Was it really fair to accuse Peter of not cottoning on to this temptress? The two kisses they had shared had both happened when they were under duress in yet another impossible situation, how could Peter tell what she was really like in a romantic moment? And was it so farfetched for Peter to think that he could make her a much happier person? They both knew that there was something about him that had pulled her through difficult situations with only a touch of his hand on several occasions. Secretly she called it his 'magic touch'. It soothed and grounded her, and who knew what getting the full-body treatment could do? His arms wrapped around her, their legs entangled, his lips pressed to hers as their bodies melted into each other…

With a groan Olivia flopped back on the bed. Great, now she was getting aroused, when all she wanted to do was be mad at Peter for falling for her double. But she found she was unable to summon her earlier rage. So, the other Olivia had been flirty and a barrel of laughs. But did that really make her the better choice in his eyes? After all, she and Peter had worked together for years, he knew her better than anybody else and she could tell that there had been genuine affection - if not more - between them.

Sitting up, Olivia made her decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everybody who's favorited this or put in on story alert. And a special thanks to Clmbls for the review. Well, this is where things get... _interesting._ I'd say about a 'T' rating. So it would be great to hear what you think, if I'm on the right track.

_Part 3_

Not surprisingly, Peter was also lying awake, arms crossed under his head, staring at the ceiling. His exchange with Olivia was running through his mind in an endless loop. He had never expected that his confession would be taken lightly by Olivia, but he had harbored a secret hope that they would be able to work through it somehow. That didn't seem very likely now.

A soft knock made him turn his head, and to his surprise Peter saw the door open and Olivia slip through the crack. She walked towards the bed, the soft glow of the streetlights running over her body that was scantily clad in the usual black, sensible underwear.

As she reached his bed, Peter finally managed to say "Olivia?" He half expected her to wake from an episode of somnambulism and run from the room screaming, but instead she climbed on the bed and straddled his hips.

"You know, I've been thinking," she said conversationally, resting her hands on her thighs. "I'm tired of being jealous of the other Olivia. I want what she had, I want to know what it's like to be with you. And I want you to forget you ever knew her."

"And…" Peter had to clear his throat, a mix of confusion and hope had made it impossibly dry. "And how do you propose we do that?"

With a smile that sent a tingle through his whole body Olivia leaned down and covered his mouth with hers. As his arms rose to encircle her, she nipped at his lower lip, demanding entrance. Peter moaned as her hot tongue passed between his lips, almost crushing Olivia in an attempt to pull her even closer.

They took their time exploring each other's mouths, tongues dancing and dueling until lack of oxygen forced them apart. Olivia's face was flushed, and she noticed with satisfaction that Peter's naked chest was heaving. She ran her hands up his sides, and down again over his pecs and abs, but Peter grabbed her wrists before they could move lower.

"Olivia," he said again. "Believe me, there is nothing I want more at this moment. But..." In reply, Olivia ground her crotch into his growing erection, and Peter broke off with a gasp.

"But?" she asked, a wicked smile on her lips and in her eyes.

"God, Olivia, you're killing me… but I want our first time to be special. And thanks to Newton I'm not really in a position to give my best performance."

"I see," Olivia said thoughtfully. "You're right. It would be rather inconvenient if you tore your stitches."

She climbed off the bed, and Peter's exhale ended in a mournful sigh. He cursed his fate. To have her so close, so willing and to let her walk away now was almost more than he could bear.

"But there's something you don't know about me," Olivia continued. With one swift motion, she pulled the blanket that covered him to the foot of the bed, thrilled to see that Peter was sleeping in the buff. "I like to be on top." The next moment she was once again straddling his middle. As she leaned forward to trail kisses up his chest, she murmured, "So you just stay where you are, or..."

"Or?" was all Peter managed to say, thunderstruck by this turn of events.

"Or I will have to cuff you to the bed." Peter's breath hitched, and his erection grew noticeably harder. Olivia sat up, casting a calculating look at him. "Oh, you'd like that, would you?" she said. "Why, Mr. Bishop, who would have guessed that you have such kinky…" Her mirth fled and her face fell as a disturbing thought crossed her mind. "Did… did SHE do that with you?"

The question was like a cold shower, kicking Peter's fantasy-addled brain back into gear. "What? Oh no, God forbid. That would have been way too… adventurous for her." A little voice in his mind started up a litany of _TMI, TMI_ but he chose to ignore it. "Our… encounters were very vanilla. She seemed - or pretended to be - rather inexperienced. I guess being passive was her way of staying faithful to her boyfriend over there."

To Olivia's surprise, these intimate details didn't bother her. On the contrary, she felt a certain elation. But she decided to have some more fun first and not let Peter off too easily.

"Oh really? Inexperienced? And you still believed that was _me_?"

"Well…"

"Oh come on, Peter, do you really think I'm so uptight or unattractive that I couldn't get laid whenever I wanted to?"

It was with infinite satisfaction that she watched Peter sputtering, and Olivia had a hard time keeping a straight face at his discomfort.

"Perish the thought, but I know the long hours you work, and that you have issues with letting people get close to you so I thought… I mean…"

Olivia finally took pity on him and silenced him with another breathtaking kiss.

"I forgive you - if you do exactly as I say." Grabbing his wrists, she placed his arms over his head. "I didn't bring my handcuffs, so we'll save that for another time. But you will keep your hands there until I say you can touch me, is that clear?"

Peter could only nod his assent. She had taken him completely by surprise. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Olivia could be this dominant in bed, but he had to admit that he liked it. Peter had never before considered giving up control in a situation like this, but being at the mercy of such a confident partner was sexy as hell. To show his acquiescence he wrapped his hands around the slats in the headboard for good measure, which earned him a satisfied smile and a husky "Good boy."


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 4_

With one swift, practiced motion Olivia divested herself of her sports bra. She remained motionless for a few seconds, allowing Peter to feast his eyes on her nakedness. Then she scooted upwards until her breasts were dangling tantalizingly over Peter's face. As she leaned down, he eagerly attached himself to one of the pink orbs, sucking and nipping the hardening nub until Olivia was shivering with pleasure. Switching to the other one, he lavished the same kind of attention on it. Olivia gasped as his teeth grabbed and pulled her sensitive nipple, and Peter felt with satisfaction the moisture that was beginning to seep through her black panties.

Letting go of her breast, Peter looked up into her eyes. "I could take care of both," he suggested in a husky growl, " if I could use my hands."

"Not just yet," Olivia murmured, noting with satisfaction the small sound of disappointment that escaped him. "Your turn first."

Careful not to jostle Peter's injured thigh, Olivia slipped off his midriff and knelt next to him on the narrow bed. Peter's eyes widened as she ran her hands over his pecs and began to rub and pinch his own nipples until they started to pebble. He had never thought he was particularly receptive to stimulation there, but Olivia's prolonged assault sent a delicious trickle of arousal southward. And when she leaned in and clamped her teeth around one of the hard little nubs he couldn't help but toss back his head into the pillow and arch into the pleasure-pain.

It seemed that was what Olivia had been waiting for. Her right hand started its slow - excruciatingly slow - way down his stomach, where his throbbing erection was curving up as if straining to meet her questing fingers. By the time her cool hand finally closed around his heated flesh Peter's breath was coming in short gasps, and it took every bit of self control he possessed not to lose it there and then. The full-body tremor that shook Peter as her fingers wrapped around his shaft alerted Olivia to how close he was to the edge already, and she limited herself to just a few slow strokes without any real pressure.

"God… Livia," Peter groaned when her lips and tongue began to follow the trail her hand had taken just moment ago. "I can't…"

"Shshsh..." Her hot breath tickled the downy hair on his stomach. Then her left hand drifted up, a finger came to rest feather light across his lips, and she murmured "Just let me," against the taut skin of his belly.

Her calm voice, perfectly in control, caused Peter to relax the death grip he had on the headboard, and it was only now that he noticed he had lost all feeling in his hands. The discomfort as the blood flowed back into his fingers tampered his arousal enough that only a curse was torn from him when Olivia ran her tongue over the crown of his cock, lapping up the precome that had gathered there. God, how much he wanted to flip her on her back, to bury himself to the hilt in her hot, wet heat. Peter's eyes drifted closed as he imagined the feel of Olivia writhing underneath him, her fingers raking down his back as he pounded into her, their ecstasy spiraling higher and higher…

A sudden weight across his midriff caused him to snap out of his daydream. Olivia had straddled his hips again, only now she was completely naked. When their eyes locked Peter could see that her pupils were blown so wide only a sliver of green was visible around them. With undulating movements Olivia started to rub herself against Peter's hard length. It was torture of the most delicious kind, the feeling of her hot, wet folds sliding along his shaft, the friction just not enough to get him where he wanted to be. He was about ready to beg when Olivia leaned forward, changing the angle so that on the next slide backwards his throbbing cock was sheathed inside her.

Peter couldn't help the strangled cry that was torn from him as he was finally encased in her tight channel. Bucking his hips, Peter tried desperately to force the tempo, too far gone to even feel the stress he was putting on the torn muscle in his leg. But Olivia wouldn't play ball. She set a slow, languid rhythm that had them both practically shaking with denied pleasure in no time.

Peter couldn't take his eyes off her. How she was riding him, head thrown back in complete abandon. Yes, this was how he had always dreamed it would be between them, Olivia holding nothing back once she opened up to him completely, giving and taking in equal measure. His experience with her cold, unresponsive double seemed like a bad dream - _this_ was real.

Suddenly Olivia's head snapped forward and her eyes opened. "Touch me Peter… please, now…" she gasped, and he was only too happy to comply. He cupped and squeezed her breasts briefly before letting his hands drift down to her hips. Lifting and lowering her over him he picked up the speed of their lovemaking, meeting her downward motion with deep, powerful thrusts of his own, and it wasn't long until he felt her muscles clench around him, and they climaxed together in a primeval duet of passionate cries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So, this is it, the final part. Thanks for sticking with me to the end. I've started work on another story, but there's no telling when it will be finished. My muse comes and goes as she pleases, the little minx.

Special thanks to **mvariorum** for the extra-quick beta on this one.

_Part 5_

Olivia collapsed on Peter's heaving chest, and he held her trembling form as they both slowly returned from their high. As Peter's breathing evened out he started to draw small, intricate patterns on her back, causing Olivia to purr like a kitten. Finally she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him. There was a moment of awkward silence as they both searched for something meaningful to say.

"Well, …"

"I guess…"

They broke out laughing, realizing they had started talking at the same time.

"Ladies first," Peter offered.

"Okay… I guess I…"

Olivia was interrupted by Peter's phone going off. With a frown she reached over to retrieve it from the nightstand. "Broyles," she said, showing him the caller ID in the display.

"That can't be good," Peter muttered as he took the phone from her and accepted the call.

"Peter Bishop here."

"_Peter, I am sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I have important news. Still, let me ask you first if you know where Agent Dunham is? I have been unable to reach her at home or on her mobile."_

"Uh… yeah, I know where Olivia is. Actually, she's quite close by. We had a few drinks together and she decided to spend the night here."

"_I'm relieved to hear she is alright. It is unlike her not to have her mobile within earshot."_

"Well, she was a bit out of sorts when she went off to bed, but I'm sure some quality time between the sheets could remedy that."

He winced as Olivia boxed him in the side, which earned her a cheeky grin from Peter.

"_I realize that both you and Agent Dunham are still on sick leave, but this is important. I was just informed that Newton committed suicide in his cell."_

"What?" Peter sat up abruptly, causing Olivia to slide off his body. "How is that possible?"

"_We cannot tell yet. But what makes matters worse is that he apparently managed to delete all the information that was stored in his memory. You know as well as I do how valuable that data would have been to our side, so I would like you and Walter to see if anything can be retrieved."_

Making shushing motions at Olivia, who kept mouthing 'What's wrong?' at him while Broyles was talking, Peter replied, "Of course. We'll get on it right away."

"_Thank you. And I would like Agent Dunham to accompany you. There was obviously a security breach at the detention facility, and with her knowledge of procedures Over There she is uniquely qualified to head up the investigation."_

"I understand. I'll brief Walter and Olivia, and we'll be there within the hour."

"_Thank you, Peter. Good bye."_

During the last exchange Olivia had slipped back into her underwear and was now sitting on the side of the bed, eyeing Peter curiously. "You should go into politics. That was a fancy piece of double entendre if I ever saw one."

"I just don't see the point in lying when it can be avoided," Peter grinned.

"Yes, about that… I'm glad after all that you told me the truth. It was the right thing to do. And I'm sorry if I over-reacted at first."

Peter shook his head and took her hand. "You had every right to react the way you did. And thank you for giving me another chance."

Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss. Then Olivia sat up again, all business now.

"Okay, brief me."

Peter related his conversation with Broyles. When he was done, Olivia's lips were drawn into a thin line..

"So they got to him in time. Dammit, I was counting on the intel we could get from him."

"Maybe Walter and I can figure something out. I'll go and wake him."

Peter climbed out of bed and reached for his bathrobe. As he knotted the belt, he looked at Olivia. "I was looking forward to waking up beside you," he said softly.

Olivia shrugged. "Occupational hazard, I guess." But then she smiled at him. "Another time," she promised.

As he turned to go Olivia cleared her throat. "Didn't you forget something?" When he turned back to her, she held up his cane. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Not you as well."

"Trust me, I have only my own best interest at heart. Just trying to speed up your recovery." Olivia threw Peter a sultry look. "I'm eager to see that performance you mentioned…"


End file.
